The present invention relates to an illumination device and, more particularly, to an illumination element for use in such a device which employs a member capable of transmitting either natural light or artificial light therethrough.
I have proposed a light transmission system in which sunlight is converged by a lens or the like to become incident on a light conducting member and then transmitted through the light conducting member to a desired location where it may be utilized for illumination or any other purpose. This will contribute a great deal to the cutdown in cost when applied to the interiors of buildings as well as others for ornamental lighting, for example. In this connection, there is a demand for an illuminator which can effectively diffuse the converged light to the environment and be provided with any desired shape which suits a specific application.